


Yesterday is over, its a different Day.

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Name-Calling, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You’re new on the convention circuit and also on Supernatural. Everyone in the cast was super nice to you. But then there’s Richard you hated this guy more than anyone in the world and he hated you. No matter what, the two of you always get into a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing a more chapter story again and this thing really spoke to me, so I tried. Thanks to my friend for giving me the idea and helping me a bit. I dont know how many chapters there are going to be and when I will update them. I hope you guys like it, comments etc are always appreciated.

It was a mid-warm Thursday Summer Evening as I got out of my plane, that just landed in Seattle. I was about to meet up with Rob Benedict who was also an Actor on Supernatural, he was really nice to me at my first convention that was a few weeks ago. They all were pretty nice and very welcoming, and directly treated me like I’ve been there forever. The only person I hated was Richard Speight and I usually don’t hate people but he was different, his dumb puns and jokes all the time. He probably thought he was the funniest guy on this planet, well he’s wrong. I love a good joke or pun but his, no thanks. But I think he also hated me, so a win situation for me. 

Getting my passport out of my backpack I walked into the passport check and handed it to a friendly young guy. 

“Have a nice stay.” He said as he handed me my passport back. 

“Thank you.” I smiled at him, stuffing the passport back into my backpack before I walked into the baggage reclaim to get my suitcase. I looked at the luggage rack to see if my suitcase was already there but I couldn’t see it anywhere. A short look at my clock showed me that it was already 8.15 pm and some messages from Rob where I was. I unlocked my phone and typed a fast message that I was waiting for my suitcase. A new message popped up saying that they were waiting for me. They? Please don’t let it be Richard, that’s the last thing I need today. Shoving my phone back into my jeans I looked at the luggage rack again where I finally saw my suitcase. I took it down and walked directly to the Arrival part of the airport, drawing my suitcase after me.

There weren’t much people to see, just a few here and there. I directly made out Rob who was standing next to his best friend who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an annoyed look on his face.

“Why does she take so long? It can’t be that hard to find your own suitcase.” I heard Richard say and rolled my eyes as I walked up to them.

“Y/N, hey!” Rob exclaimed, happy to see me. He came up to me and hugged me tightly before he took my suitcase.

“Hey, it’s good to see you.” I said and smiled at Rob but it faded as soon as I remembered that Richard was here too. “What are you doing here?” I asked my voice dripping with annoyance.

“Rob dragged me here. If it’d be me I would’ve just let you here.” He snarled at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Okay Guys, let’s just go.” Rob said and laughed a bit to ease the situation. Together we all went outside to catch a Taxi that would bring us to the Convention Hotel. Oh, little did I know that I’d spent the next 15 Minutes next to the person I hated the most.

“I’ll sit in the front.” Rob laughed but none of us joined in. 

“You can’t do this. I don’t want to sit next to her.” Richard said his voice filled with disgust as spoke out the last word. 

“You’ll get along for 15 minutes.” Rob said as he put my suitcase in the trunk of the Taxi. We both just huffed before we crawled on the backseat of the Taxi while Rob got on the passenger’s – seat.

The way to the hotel was on some points quiet where nobody said a word and at some minutes Richard and I just hissed at each other, telling each other to shut up as soon as either of us opened our mouth. 

“You two are the worst, why can’t you just get along?” Rob asked the two of us as the Taxi parked in front of the Hotel and looked at us. Did he really want me to answer this? 

“Because he’s a narcissistic and spoiled shithead.” I hissed before I got out of the car and walked around it to get my suitcase out of the trunk. There wasn’t a second at the last convention where Richard and I didn’t get into a fight backstage. 

“Y/N, we and a few of the others are going to grab a drink later. Do you wanna join?” Rob asked me as he and Richard also got out of the Taxi. Do I really wanted to spend an evening in a bar with Richard? No, thanks.

“I think I’ll stay at the hotel. I’m pretty tired from the flight.” I told him with a smile on my face but I swear I could hear Richard breathe out in relief. 

“Alright. Hopefully another time.” Rob said before he took my suitcase again and we walked together to the Hotel.

Inside I went to the check in desk to get my room key. Gladly it everything went fast today, I wasn’t in the mood for more stress. With the key in my hand I walked back to Rob and Rich. 

“Do you need help?” Rob asked me. He honestly was to kind for this world. Why couldn’t Rich be a bit more like him instead of being an asshole all the time. 

“No, I can do the rest on my own. Thanks for picking me up.” I smiled and hugged him again. He squeezed me shortly before he let go of me again. “See you tomorrow.” Turning around I grabbed my suitcase and waved at Rob while I threw a nasty look at Richard before I made my way to the lifts.

Up in my room I dropped my suitcase on the floor in the middle of the room and kicked off my leather boots. After I undressed myself I crawled into the big king size bed and pulled the blanket over me, directly falling into a deep sleep not a second later not wasting a thought about the upcoming days.  
The next morning, I woke up at 8 am thanks to my alarm. With a soft groan I grabbed after my phone and turned off the alarm. I had time until 10 because that was the time when my double ops with Briana started, since the two of us were together in some episodes of the show. I just wanted to place my phone back on the night stand as I got a message from Rob. He wanted to know if I wanted coffee and breakfast that he was about to get. I typed a message back that I’d like to have croissants and a coffee before I got out of the bed to take a shower.

After ten minutes I was done with showering, I put on some black panties and a black strapless bra before I put on a loose Led Zeppelin Tank-Top and tight black jean, and in addition I put on my red converse. Back in the bathroom I brushed my hair, put on some slight make up added by some red lipstick.  
Just as I grabbed my phone a new message from Rob came in, saying that they’re all in the green room. I wrote back that I’ll be there in a few minutes and shoved my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before I left the room and directly made my way to the lifts. As I waited for the lift to come I realized how hungry I was, I haven’t eaten something since my flight departed. I couldn’t wait to finally eat something.

A few minutes later I arrived at the green room. Inside I could hear Richard yelling “Dickchat”. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open to get inside. 

“Y/N! Hey!” Briana shouted out happy to see me again. She directly came up to me and hugged me tightly. “It’s good to see you again!”

“It’s also good to see you again.” I said with a big smile before I greeted the others in the room expect for Richard who was still busy filming stuff for snapchat. Robs and his band were sitting around the big table, Kim, Chris and another Guy with black hair that I haven’t met yet was also sitting on the table. He directly got up and walked up to me.

“Hey, I’m Gil. It’s nice to meet you.” He introduced himself with a smile on his face before he also pulled me in a hug. 

“It’s nice to meet you too!” I smiled at him as he let go of me again. Together we went to the table and sat down on the chairs. 

“I brought you the stuff you wanted.” Rob said shoving a paper bag and a Starbucks coffee over the table.

“Thank you.” I smiled at him as I took the paper bag and my coffee. I took a sip from the coffee and took a croissant out of the bag. 

“Hey Bob-o, guess what?” Rich said shoving the phone into Robs face who just took a bit from his food.

“I’m trying to eat.” Rob said with a full mouth but Rich just laughed and yelled Dickchat. Poor Rob.

“I swear if at any time this weekend you shove this phone into my face, I’ll kick your ass.” I warned Richard on which he just laughed. 

“If I would do that the camera would probably break.” He said then and I rolled my eyes.

“Well I wonder why the that thing still works after seeing your face countless times.” I said raising an eyebrow as I took a bite from my croissant. 

“Maybe because my face isn’t as ugly has yours.” 

“Hey, Hey now you two. It’s enough.” Kim chimed in before this was going to escalate. They all knew that we hated each other we didn’t make a secret out of this. Only on stage we acted like we liked each other. 

“She started it.” Richard defended himself. 

“Why can’t you two just get along with each other?” Briana asked us then.

“This doesn’t work, I tried that yesterday.” Rob told her shrugging his shoulders.

“Because he’s a narcissistic and spoiled shithead.” I answered her question with the same answer I gave Rob yesterday.

“Oh, am I? And you aren’t? You just come in here and act like you’ve been here for years.” Richard said and I could hear the disgust in his voice.

“Richard! Tune it down now.” Briana said, her voice getting a little louder now on which everyone on the table look a little surprised since they never saw her getting angry before. “You always praise this fandom as such a great family and now you’re the one acting like an asshole.” She added then on which Richard didn’t respond anymore. 

“Bob-o we’ve to be on stage in a few minutes.” Richard informed his best friend who just shoved the last bite of his food into his mouth. 

“Yeah, alright let’s go.” He mumbled as he got up from his chair followed by his band. Together they all left the green room to get on stage. Chris and Gil left for photo ops so that only Briana, Kim and I were left in the big room.

“Why do you hate Richard so much?” Kim asked me just as I wanted to take a sip from my coffee. 

“The second I came in the last time he was nothing but an asshole to me and I don’t like his dumb puns and obnoxious jokes.” I told her why I hated the southerner. 

“He’s normally a super kind person. I have no Idea what came over him.” Briana said then and Kim agreed with her. 

“I don’t believe that until I see it myself.” I told them before I took another sip from my coffee.

The next hour went over pretty fast. After Gil came back from his photo ops he directly had to leave again for his Panel with Kim. Briana said that she wanted to put on some other clothes before our Ops started so I was left alone in the green room for a few minutes until Rich came back. 

“So, did they finally find out how shitty you are?” He said exactly knowing where everyone went. I got up from my chair and walked up to him stopping a few inches in front of him.

“You’re obviously being the shitty one here. Asshole.” I hissed at him directly looking into his eyes. Not a second later I found myself pressed against the wall, his forearm pressed against my neck. 

“You don’t call me asshole, you filthy little…” He started but he couldn’t finish his sentence since Rob pulled him away from me.

“What the hell Rich?” Rob shouted at him and let go of him.

“You’re such a bastard.” I shouted back at him and again he pressed me against the wall with his forearm against my neck.

“Leave her alone. What is wrong with you?” Rob exclaimed pulling his best friend away from me once again.

“I hope you die.” Richard hissed at me.

“Sorry to disappoint you but that won’t happen so soon.” I hissed back before I left the room to go to the Photo Op Room. I shook his words of like it was nothing but the last thing did hurt a little. 

“Y/N, wait.” I heard Robs voice behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him. 

“I have Photo Ops in a few minutes.” I told him as I saw his face, he looked worried. 

“Are you okay?” He asked me then.

“Yes, I’m fine. No worries.” I shook it off and smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry, he actually isn’t like that.” Rob said softly squeezing my shoulder.

“I don’t care, I hate him too but you know that. I have to go, see you later.” I smiled and shortly hugged him before I made my way to the photo op room.

The rest of the Day passed fast, it was super fun expect that Richard and I got in some more fights that Day. Before Karaoke the Gang decided to grab Dinner at a nearby Restaurant and I agreed to go with them even though I didn’t want to because of Richard but Briana talked me into it so I said yes, and I was glad I did because it was super fun expect for Richards dumb jokes but I tried to ignore him. 

“So, we’re gonna see you at Karaoke in 30 Minutes.” Rob said as we entered the lobby of the Hotel.

“You can bet your ass.” With a big smile I saluted him and made my way to my room so I could get ready for Karaoke. 

Back in my room I decided to pick tight red jeans and a simple black shirt as my outfit. With some clean underwear and my clothes, I walked into the bathroom where I placed my clothes on the toilet seat before I undressed myself and got in the shower.

Ten Minutes later I finished my shower and got out of it. I grabbed a towel to dry my body and my hair before I put on my clothes. After it I went in front of the mirror, took the hairdryer and my brush to straighten my hair a bit. I placed both things back on the sink after I was done and put on some make up to complete my outfit.  
Five Minutes before the beginning of Karaoke I joined the rest of the gang in the green room expect for the band and Chris. Bri, Kim, Rob, Matt and Gil were there all dressed in their Karaoke outfits, looking super great. 

“There you are! You look great.” They welcomed me as I entered the room. 

“Thanks, you all look great too.” I told them all and smiled widely. 

“Okay guys we should go. Rich is already on stage.” Rob said and so we all went backstage to wait for Richard to introduce us all.

“You know them, you love them please welcome Matt Cohen, Rob Benedict, Briana Buckmaster, Kim Rhodes, Gil McKinney and totally new to Karaoke Y/N Y/L/N.” He introduced all of us but I could hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke out my name. One after another we all went on stage where each of us got a Microphone pressed into our Hands while the crowd cheered loudly.

“Are you ready to Party?” Matt screamed into his Microphone earning a lot cheer from the crowd. 

After the first two songs I started to warm up and started dancing next to Kim, Briana and Rob while Rich stood in front of the stage holding his Microphone into the crowd so we could hear them sing. The others were singing, dancing and jumping around on stage.

“You realize that no guy is interested in you when you dance like that.” I heard Rich say close to my ear who just had walked over to us. I laughed at his statement and sang the next line of the song before I looked over to him.

“Just because you haven’t had a woman in years.” I said not realizing that I still had the Microphone close to my mouth. Suddenly his lineaments hardened and his lips were pressed together to a thin line. Oops guess I just hit a wound point.

“Guys not in front of the fans.” Rob whispered holding a hand over my microphone so the crowd won’t hear us.

“I’m not done with you.” Richard hissed at me before he turned away and walked over to Matt. Did he just threaten me? If he thinks that I was afraid now he was surely wrong.

“You guys are the worst.” Kim chimed in and shortly looked over to Richard who was already back in his old state entertaining the crowd but you could still see that he was pissed off.

“He could just stop being such a fucking asshole all the time.” I said and shook my head. 

“None of you two is better than the other.” Rob said then and he was right but I just couldn’t get together with such an asshole.

“I know. I think I might go to bed, the day was pretty long.” I said then. I was seriously tired but mostly I just wanted to get away from Richard. They all said it’d be for the best and hugged me before I left the stage. Running my fingers through my hair I walked along the long corridor to get to the lifts. Halfway there I felt like somebody was following me but I just ignored it and kept going. 

At the lifts I pressed the button and waited for the door to slide open. A few seconds later the doors opened and I wanted to step inside as someone pushed me into the lift and slammed me against the wall. 

“What the hell?” I groaned and looked at the person who was the reason for this. It was Richard, the look on his face told me that he was still pissed off. “What is your god damn problem you Asshole?”

“You blamed me in front of our Fans. That is my problem.” His trembling with anger as he looked down at me. 

“Oh, did I hit a wound point.” I let out a sarcastic laughter looking back at him. He checked my face and my body a few times strongly thinking about something. Before I could do something, his lips crushed down on mine and he pressed me harder against the wall. His kiss was rough but willingly, he pushed his tongue into my mouth discovering it and starting a wild fight with mine. My mind was frozen but my body acted like it should, running my hands into his hair I kissed him back the exact same way.

The sound of the lift stopping caused us to break our kiss. He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the lift. 

“Where’s your room?” He growled and looked at me. My mind needed a second to unfreeze. 

“Over there.” I whispered and pointed to a room diagonally from the lifts. He didn’t say anything until we reached my room. 

“Open.” He commanded and I still no clue what the fuck was actually happening right now. I pulled out my keycard and opened the door. He kicked the door open, pulled me in and slammed the door close. My body was pressed against it not a second later, his hips pressing hardly against my own letting me feel his arousal through his jeans. Fuck did I do that?

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He growled his voice still trembling with anger before his lips crushed down on mine again kissing me harder than before. His hand starting to hover over my body before he grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it into two pieces. 

“That was my favorite shirt, asshole.” I hissed at him as he threw it on the floor. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He said cupping his hands around my still covered boobs starting to knead them roughly sending a hot flush through my body and easing a soft moan from my lips. I ran my fingers into the hair at the end of his neck and pulled his head back to expose his neck just so I could attack it with my lips. He let out a loud growl as I sucked a deep red mark into the skin of his neck. Undoing my bra, he pulled it off my body just to throw it on the floor too. Kissing his neck, I started undoing the buttons of his shirt ripping of the last one before he slipped out of it also found its way to the pile of clothes on the floor. Richard picked me up and walked over to the King Size Bed kissing me roughly before he threw me on the bed. Grabbing my feet, he pulled of both of my leather boots, carelessly throwing them on the floor. He leaned over me undid button and zipper of my jeans and pulled them of so I was only laying in panties in front him. 

“I still hate you and I’m still pissed at you. Don’t think these changes anything.” He growled as he got out of his own jeans. I looked at him, he was pretty damn muscular for his age but my eyes got stuck at the bulge in his boxer shorts.

“Holy shit.” I whispered hoping he didn’t hear it but he did. 

“Now you’re stunned.” He laughed shortly as he straddled my leg and crawled between them, running his nails over the inside of leg causing me to get even more wet. As he reached my panties he hooked his fingers in them and ripped them in pieces. He ran his fingers through my folds and rubbed them hard against my clit earing a loud moan from me before he pushed two of them inside me, my arousal directly coating them.

“Fuck…” I moaned as he curled his fingers inside me and started to circle them. 

“Look how wet you are.” He whispered starting to move his fingers faster inside of me, his fingertips brushing against my G-Spot. “You like it rough.” His lips brushed over my nipples before he wrapped them around one and hardly sucked at them causing it to harden within a few seconds before he did the same to my other one while he fucked me with his fingers. 

“Stop the fucking teasing and fuck me.” I groaned and pulled at his hair earning a loud growl from his side.

“If you want to.” He breathed out, his teeth clenched together. With hot kisses and bites, he wandered up from my breast over my collar bone leaving a deep red mark there before our lips crushed together again. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulled them down, freeing his hard cock. Kicking of his boxer shorts he directly got in line with my entrance and slowly pushed in until he fully filled me out.

“Fuck you’re tight.” He hissed as he started to circle his hips in a fast and hard pace, making sure I could feel how angry he was but somehow it turned me on even more. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer running my fingers in his hair to pull his head back. With my lips I attacked his neck again kissing down to his collar bone where I sucked another mark into his skin. 

His thrusts got harder and faster with each new movement he made. He had his fingernails deeply buried into the soft skin of my hips leaving deep marks there as he repeated his motions, circling his hips pulling out and thrusting back in, hard and fast. 

“Faster…” I hissed pulling at his hair to signalize him that I was getting closer to my orgasm. 

“Shut up.” He groaned smashing his lips on mine again to silence me but he immediately speeded up the pace of his hips grabbing mine even tighter earning a muffled moan from.

After a few more minutes his thrusts got sloppier telling me that he was close too. 

“I fucking hate you.” He growled against my lips circling his hips once more, pulling out and thrusting back in hitting the exact right spot to send me over the edge. I loudly moaned his name and scratched over his whole back as my orgasm rolled over me. He pulled out and pushed back into me once again spilling all of his load into me, riding us through our orgasms. 

“I hate you even more, asshole.” I hissed fast breathing as he pulled out of me a huge amount of his load spilling on the sheets before he laid down next to me. 

“I’ll stay tonight, I’m too tired to go.” He said after we both calmed down from our highs.

“Do what you want, I don’t give a shit.” I whispered and pulled the blanket over my naked body. He didn’t say anything to that just covered himself with the blanket and rolled to the other side. We both were tired from fighting and from what just happened so it didn’t take long until we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night with Richard you wake up totally embarrassed about what happened between the two of you.

A/N: I didnt think to finish this chapter so soon but I'm kinda glad i did so here we go. i hope you like it, comments etc are always appreciated.

The Morning Sun shining through the window woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that every single muscle in my body hurt. What the hell happened last night? I rubbed my eyes as pictures from last night popped up before my inner eye. Rich smashing me against the wall in the lifts. Rich kissing me before we landed in bed together.   
“Please don’t let this be real.” I whispered as I slowly looked under the blanket to make sure I wasn’t naked but I wasn’t. I made out bruises on my hips and let out an embarrassed groan before I looked next to me but the sheets next to me were empty. Gladly. Why the hell did I sleep with him? Not that it wasn’t good but I hated him. This doesn’t make any sense. 

Angry at myself and angry at Richard for leaving bruises on my body I got out of my bed and grabbed some clean clothes out of my suitcase before I went into the bathroom where I directly turned on the shower. As the water was warm enough I got under it and directly started washing away the smell of sex and the sweat from last night.  
15 Minutes later I got out of the shower and rubbed myself dry with a towel before I put on my black ripped jeans and white shirt with the words ‘’I speak fluent sarcasm’’ printed on it on. In front of the mirror I check if he left more marks on my body and he did. I found two more on my neck and one on my collar bone but gladly my shirt covered that one. With some make up I covered the others up before I blow dried my hair and tied them into a pony tail.

After I was done I grabbed my phone to check if I got any messages. Two from Briana and one from Rob both asking where I am and that they got breakfast. Fast I typed a message that I’ll be there in a few minutes and send it to both of them before I made my way down to the green room, hoping I wouldn’t cross paths with Richard.  
A bit later I pushed the door to the green room open and stepped inside. Everyone was sitting around the table, chatting and eating their breakfast. 

“Good Morning Guys.” I said as I walked up to the Table and took a seat next to Briana, taking a coffee cup from the Table.

“Good Morning, you’re pretty late.” Rob said and looked at me, curious why I was late. My eyes wandered around the table until I found Rich just to give him a nasty look. 

“I forgot to put on my alarm.” I laughed taking a big sip from my coffee. 

“So, Rich what happened to your neck?” Rob ask his best friend. Oh, please don’t let him find out. 

“What that?” He pointed to his neck and laughed. “Nothing just some crazy ass bitch, that I hooked up with in a bar last night.” Rob seemed to buy that and stopped asking. For now. 

“I’m sorry for that poor girl.” I mumbled taking a bite from my bagel. 

“I’d feel sorry too if it would’ve been a bitch like you.” He said directly looking into my eyes, the air between the two of us was tense, more than before. With each passing second, I started hating him more, how did it happen that we had sex. We were both sober.

“Please not again, this is getting worse with every day.” Matt said who was sitting next to Richard on which everyone nodded in agreement.

“Sorry I didn’t sleep that well.” I said and looked at the clock which told me that it was 9.20 almost time for the con to start which also meant I had my single ops in 40 Minutes. 

“Oh, shit guys we have to be on stage in 10 minutes.” Rob said jumping out of his chair followed by his band and Richard. The four of them left the room leaving Matt, Kim, Briana and myself back. Kim and Bri had the first panel of the day followed by Mark Sheppard and after that there would be a one-hour break before I had my panel. 

“Are you really okay?” Briana asked me then with a raised eyebrow as I started playing around with my coffee cup.

“Yes, I’m just a bit nervous.” I told her which was true even though I had done all those things before but it still made me nervous.

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” She said and smiled. 

“Bri is right, you got this.” Kim and Matt said also smiling at me.

“Thanks Guys you’re the best.” I said more than thankful that I met such an amazing bunch of people.

“Bri, we have to go. We see you later.” Kim said and got up. I did the same and hugged both of them shortly.

“Til later.” I said as they left the green room to go to their panel. “I’m gonna go too.” I added and shortly stretched myself. I still had some time but I didn’t want to cross paths with Richard.

“Have fun.” Matt said with a big smile on his face. Smiling back at him I made my way to the door. Just as I wanted to open the door someone pushed it open and Richard walked in, his amber eyes meeting mine shortly and I swore I saw a spark of challenge in them. Giving him a nasty look I left the green room and made my way straight to the Photo Op Room.

After spending over an hour in the Photo Op Room hugging fans, talking to them and that thanked me for being here or that they love me I was feeling way better than earlier this day. With a happy smile on my face and a growling stomach I walked along the floor that lead to the Green Room. As I was halfway there somebody suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into the next room.

“What the hell?” I asked a little bit confused before I saw who dragged me into the room. “What do you want. I’m starving.”

“We ordered Chinese food. It’s not here yet.” Richard said before he pressed me against the wall. “Now just shut up.” He leaned forward pressing his lips on mine, he kissed me roughly. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him away from me just so I could switch positions and push him against the wall. I bit my lips shortly before I placed them on his neck, softly biting it and sucking a new red mark into his skin right next to the others earning a soft moan from him.

“You’re an asshole.” I said and let go of him. 

“You’re a bitch.” He hissed giving me a nasty look. With a little laughter I shook my head and left the room. What’s wrong with him? Can he just fuck off and leave me alone? He was good in bed, no doubt about that but I didn’t need something like this right now. Shaking this thought off I walked along the floor to the Green Room.  
I immediately pushed open the door as I reached it and walked in, the smell of Chinese Food entering my nose. That asshole lied to me. 

“Y/N, come her we ordered you something!” Rob said as he saw me. God how thankful I was to be friends with him.

“God, thanks I’m starving.” I said walking up to table before I took a seat next to Rob. He handed me a white paper box and a fork. 

“Have you seen Rich?” He asked me then and I stopped in the middle of opening my box.

“No, haven’t seen him.” I lied and opened my box before I started eating. Damn that was some good stuff right there. I loved Chinese Food a lot.

“I’m back, took me a little longer.” Richard voice suddenly sounded from the door on which I rolled my eyes. 

“Uh…Rich, how did you get that new hickey? You’ve been gone for like 10 minutes.” Rob asked his friend seeming slightly confused. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rich answered pulling up the collar of his button up as he sat down next to Briana. 

“Oh, and how does that lip stick stain come from Rich?” She asked him as she spotted some red lipstick on his lips. Oh fuck, this is not good.

“Good fine, I was with that girl from last night together.” He lied to his friends and they seemed to swallow it, most of them expect Rob. His face told me that he was a little dubious about it. Well I could understand it but if he wouldn’t start to investigate in this I was fine with it. They didn’t have to know that Richard and I had sex. What would they do if they found this out? They’d probably do everything to bring us together or something. But no, I’d never date a guy like him. 

Gladly they stopped asking for now. We all ate peacefully together at least most of the time until Richard made dumb jokes and I told him to shut up which caused a new fight between us. That’s how our whole break went until Rob, Rich and I had to go because I had my panel soon.

“Please welcome her. Mrs. Y/N Y/L/N.” Richard introduced me and I walked up on stage waving at the fans before I got a microphone. The band and Richard left the stage soon after that. 

“Hey, Seattle. How are you doing today?” I asked into the crowd on which I earned a loud cheering from the fans.

45 Minutes of Q&A’s later I left the stage. The time passed super-fast which was sad because I really had fun to answer the questions of Fans no matter how weird they were. The rest of the Day until the Saturday Night Special I had nothing to do anymore expect an Autograph session at 5.15 p.m. Since it was already 4.30 I decided to go up to my room and get dressed for the concert later.

Back in my room I picked a short black dress that emphasized my curves and black half – boots with short heels. I undressed myself from my previous outfit before I put on my dress and slipped into my half-boots. After it I went into the bathroom to put on some new lipstick that got ruined because of Richard previously that Day. I checked my hair shortly and went back into my room to get my phone before I made my way back to the green room since it already was 5 pm and the Autograph Session would start soon.

“Holy Shit, Y/N.” Rob said as I walked into the Green Room. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Even Richard did and again I could see something sparking up in his eyes. 

“Is it too much?” I asked looking at them.

“Are you kidding girl, you look stunning.” Briana said then who was wearing a black leather rock and white shirt. Everyone in the room agree with her statement expect Richard who just ignored the conversation.

The Autograph session ended 30 minutes before the Saturday Night Special was about to start. I left the room where the Session was at and walked along the floor to get to the Green Room. As I was halfway there I spotted someone leaning against the wall waiting on someone or something. The time I got closer I made out that it was Richard but I ignored him and walked past him. He wrapped his hand around my wrist as soon as I walked past him and pulled me into the cleaning room, closing the door behind us. 

“What do you want again?” I asked him even if I already knew the answer to that question.

“Nothing.” He said pulling me close to his chest, one of his hands found its way to my neck while he had his other arm wrapped around my lower back but his hand wandered down to my ass squeezing it and pressing me closer to his hips. “What is it about you.” He whispered against my lips before he roughly kissed me, his tongue asking for entrance which I directly granted. I ran my fingers into his hair, softly pulling at it while I ran my other hand over his chest down to his jeans where I directly opened his belt.

A few seconds later Richard pressed me against the closet that was standing in the room which caused me to let out a loud moan.

“Be quiet.” He growled against my lips as one of his hands found its way under my dress, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my slip and pulled it down causing it to pull around my ankles. I slipped out of my shoes and kicked by panties by side. “You’ve been throwing me off with that dress.” He whispered as he placed kisses over my cheek down to my neck directly placing hot wet kisses sending a wave of pleasure through my body. Cupping his hand around my center he roughly rubbed it against my clit before he pushed two of his fingers inside of me.

“Shit, fuck me.” I moaned pushing my hips further to him. He circled his fingers a few times inside me before he pulled them out again and fully undid his pants causing them to pool around his ankles directly followed by his boxer shorts. Shoving my dress over my hips he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He got in line with my entrance and pushed himself inside of me, filling me out until the very last inch.

“Oh god…” I moaned out a little bit too loud as he started circling his hips, pulling out and thrusting hard back in. 

“You better shut the fuck up. I don’t want anyone to hear this.” He hissed and covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my moans. 

A second later someone opened the door. It was Rob who looked a bit worried but as soon as he saw us his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Rich didn’t seem to care that his best friend just caught us, he just kept thrusting into me.

“Get out Rob.” Richard said as Rob didn’t move a bit and just watched us, he couldn’t believe what he just saw. “Get.the.fuck.out.” He repeated his previous words but this time a little rougher.

“So…rry. I’ll…I’ll just…” Rob stammered an apology before he left closing the door behind him again.

“Don’t you think that was a little rough.” I said looking at Richard. 

“I think I told you to shut up.” He hissed against my lips before he kissed me again. Moaning into the kiss I ran my hands into his hair and pulled at it easing a loud groan from him. “You still owe me an apology.” He grunted as he kept thrusting into me.

“Well, I’m not sorry for what I said.” I said on which he speeded up the pace of his motion, thrusting deeper into me, hitting the exact right spot to make me scream.

“So, you don’t want to cum?” He asked with a threatening undertone in his voice, slowing down the pace of his thrusts again.

“Are you kidding?” I hissed at him directly looking into his eyes. 

“Believe me I’m not kidding.” He groaned against my lips circling his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in hardly. I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me as my legs started shaking and my body started to tense. “Say it.” He circled his hips again and thrusted hard back into me, hitting the right spot all over again.

“Good. I’m sorry.” I hissed at him so he finally would shut up and let me cum.

“Good Girl.” Richard whispered before he kissed me again, our teeth hitting together as he did so while he speeded up the pace of his hips again. Digging my nails into the back of his neck, I leaned my forehead against his breathing hard. He circled his hips once more, pulling back out and thrusting hard back in sending me over the edge causing me to moan out his name loudly but he directly silenced it as he pressed his lips on mine. After two more thrusts he followed me spilling his full load into me and riding us through our orgasms.

“Seems like we have to explain this to Rob.” I said as he put me back on the floor and pulled up his pants. I did the same and put my panties and my shoes back on.

“Yeah probably.” He said with furrowed eyebrows. Neither how us was happy about the following conversation but Rob caught us and now we had to explain it to him. 

I slipped out of the cleaning room first shortly followed by Richard. A few inches apart from each other we made our way back to the green room where Rob was standing at the door waiting for us.

“Can I talk to you both for a second?” He asked us and I could feel that this whole thing was super awkward for him.

“Sure.” Richard answered for both of us. Together we walked down the floor a bit before we stopped and faced Rob.

“What’s going on between you two?” Rob asked us switching looks between the two of us. 

“Well after she left Karaoke I followed her because I was pissed as hell and then we landed in bed. It didn’t change anything, we still hate each other.” He explained to his best friend. 

“He’s just good in bed otherwise he’s still a dick.” I told him and shrugged my shoulders.

“So, let me get this right. You hate each other but you fuck her anyways?” Rob seemed more than confused about this situation and how he put it, it didn’t make sense. Why would you fuck someone you hated from the bottom of your soul?

“Listen Bob-o. I don’t understand it either. She’s kinda hot and the sex with her is good.” Richard said looking at his friend. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone but I dare you guys to figure that shit out.” Rob said before he left us behind alone. 

“He’s right, maybe we should figure this out.” I said looking at Richard who seemed to think about something.

“I don’t think there’s anything that we have to figure out. I hate you, you’re a bitch and the sex with you is more than good.” He said then running his hand through his hair.

“I hate you too and you’re an asshole, and yes the sex with you is good.” I said and it was the truth, there wasn’t a single part in me that liked him or anything like that. And that’s how we ended our conversation before we both went back into the green room waiting for until we had our Appearance at the Concert. 

The Concert was the most amazing experience I had in a long time. The fans were really supportive to the band and especially during She Waits, it was great to see something like this and experience it on my own. After the last song Richard disappeared without any trace, nobody knew where he went. He was already pretty drunk during the concert so we thought he went back to bed. 

“Good Night Guys, see you tomorrow.” I said goodbye to the gang who decided to go to sleep since it was late after midnight. After everyone left I went back to the green room because I forgot my phone there. I pushed open the door and walked into the room, it was almost empty but I spotted Rich sleeping with his face buried in his arms and an empty whiskey bottle in front of him.

“Rich?” I asked but he didn’t react so I walked up to him and softly shook him on his shoulder while I grabbed my phone from the table.

“Hmm…” He groaned as he slowly sat up, his eyes were red and his pupils big. Wait did he cry? No way but it really looked like it which made me feel bad. 

“Come on, I’m bringing you to bed.” I told him placing one of his arms around my neck while I put my own around his lower back.

It took us around 10 minutes until we finally reached his room since he could barely walk. 

“Where’s your key card?” I asked him and looked at him.

“Jeans…right…” He mumbled his eyes almost falling shut again. I pulled his key card out of his right jeans pocket.

“Hey, stay awake.” I told him as I opened the door and walked into his room, making sure to steady him enough so he won’t fall. Steadying him I walked with him to the King Size bed in the middle of the room. “Alright sit down.” He grumbled shortly but sat down then. I grabbed his right foot and pulled off his boot before I did the same with his other shoes. 

“Okay, I have to take off your pants.” I told him then on which he let himself fall back into the sheets. I undid his jeans and pulled them of off his legs, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He already sat up again and looked at me. I pulled the blanket back and motioned him to lay down again which he directly did. Wow, when he’s drunk he’s much easier to handle. I covered him with the blanket and turned around to leave the room again. 

“Why do you hate me so much?” I heard him say more to himself than to anyone else. I didn’t know what to say to his and even if he wouldn’t remember it the next morning. Just as I wanted to go he wrapped his arms around my hips and dragged me onto the bed. “Stay.” He mumbled. Totally shocked I looked down at him. Should I stay or Should I go? 

“I can’t.” I whispered softly stroking his hair back. 

“Stay.” He said again, this time it sounded more like a beg.

“I really can’t.” I didn’t want that Rob caught us again.

“Please stay.” He mumbled pulling me closer to him. 

“Fine I’ll stay.” I freed myself from him so I could get out of my dress and my shoes. Somewhere on the floor I spotted a shirt, I grabbed it and pulled it over before I slipped under the blanket next to him. He directly pulled me surprisingly close to his chest while he buried his face in the back of my neck. 

“I don’t hate you.” I whispered but I was sure he wouldn’t hear it anymore, I could hear his breath slowing down. Pulling the blanket closer I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms not knowing what would expect me the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you found Rich drunk in the green room you brought him back to his room where he asked you to stay, which you did. The next Morning you two woke up, directly getting into another fight.

A/N: So after post-festival depression and missing friends I finally got myself up to finish this chapter. I hope you like it!

An uncomfortable heat pulled me out of my sleep the next morning. I wanted to free myself but it was impossible since Richard had his arms wrapped around me. How is it possible that one simple human can radiate so much heat?

“You’re so hot…” I mumbled still half asleep as he just pulled me closer on which I just earned a soft groan.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked me as he woke up a few seconds later directly letting go of me. 

“You were drunk and I brought you up here then you asked me to stay.” I told him rubbing my eyes before I sat up and looked at him. He squeezed his eyes together in pain because he drank so much last night. 

“Why the fuck would I ask you to stay.” He groaned as he got up to close the curtains. 

“Don’t ask me, you cried. Not I.” I hissed at him also getting out of bed and stretched myself shortly. He immediately turned around as I said this and looked at me with widened eyes. 

“Go. Now.” He said then running both of his hands through his hair. I put on my dress and my shoes, grabbed my phone and left his room.

“The next time I’ll just let you lying around where I found you.” I hissed as I was halfway out of his room.

“Get out!” He yelled at me throwing one of his shoes after me but I gladly closed the door fast enough so his shoe wouldn’t hit me. Was he so afraid to get hurt that he must act like a total asshole? I let out a sigh and leaned against the door of his room. Inside I heard him cursing and throwing things around. After a few more seconds of listening to him freaking out I decided to go and get a shower, today was a pretty chill for me, I just had photo ops and autographs again.

Back at my room I opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind me before I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Why is he like this? Why do I even worry about him?” I asked myself in desperation as I kicked my boots across the room. “I hate him. I fucking hate him.” I lied to myself because inside of me there started to evolve other feelings for him. Feelings that I might could like him for whatever reason. I knew it was impossible to not cross paths with him but I didn’t want to see him at any point today. Out of my suitcase I grabbed a Red Skirt, new underwear and a black top. Together with the clothes in my hands I went into the bathroom, put my stuff on the toilet before I undressed myself and turned on the shower.

Around 15 minutes later I turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wet body. I just wanted to dry my hair as my phone started ringing. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone from the Bed directly picking up.

“Yeah?” I growled into the phone.

“Well seems like somebody didn’t sleep well.” Robs voice sounded from the other end.

“Sorry, rough morning. What’s up?” I asked him and sat down on my bed.

“Is everything alright?” He asked and I could hear that he was a bit worried.

“Rich was pretty drunk yesterday and could barely walk. I brought him back to his room where he asked me to stay. So, I did but when he woke up he got angry and yelled at me.” I told him even though I shouldn’t but I couldn’t keep it to myself. “I really don’t wanna see him today, Rob.”

“I knew this was gonna happen.” He said added by a desperate sigh. 

“What do you mean?” I asked him, now he got me curious. 

“I’ll tell you but not on the phone. Let’s meet down in the lobby in 10 Minutes.” Rob said on which I agreed and we both hang up. What was so bad that he couldn’t tell me this on the phone? 

Ten minutes later I was waiting for Rob down in the Hotel Lobby. He just came back into the hotel his hands packed with coffee for everyone. 

“So, what did you mean with you knew this would happen?” I asked him as I took some coffees while we walked into the direction of the green room.

“He got his heartbroken a lot in the past years and he never let anyone in again. So, whenever he starts to like someone more than just friends he covers his feelings up with hate for this person.” He explained to me. “And when he gets drunk he’s vulnerable, you saw that last night. He also sometimes cries because he’s too afraid.”

“So, you wanna tell me that he actually likes me?” I asked him, raising my eyebrow as we walked into the green room.

“Yes, and I think you like him too, otherwise you wouldn’t have helped him last night.” Rob said and he was right with it. “Talk to him, I know you’re good for him.”

“I’ll think about it.” I told him and placed the coffees on the table. “I’ll go and walk around a bit.” I said before I left the green room to walk along the hotel floor. Was it true what Rob said? Rob wasn’t the person who would lie and if I thought about it, it made sense in a way. Maybe I should really talk to him. With these thoughts I walked up the Hotel floor and back down. Repeating this a few times I didn’t realize that somebody stood in front of me. 

“Come with me.” Richs voice sounded causing me to look up.

“No, I won’t.” I was sick of him commanding me around just so he could fuck me again. 

“I said come with me.” He said with more pressure in his voice. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at him.

“And I said no.” I hissed at him.

“Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.” He said fixating me with his eyes.

“I’ll scream.” 

“You won’t.” He said and not a second later he wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, covering my mouth with his other hand. He walked down the floor, opened a door to a room and directly locked it behind us before he sat me down again.

“What the fuck Richard?” I hissed and looked at him. 

“Just don’t talk.” He said and for a second his eyes softened. Pulling me close he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips on mine kissing me passionately, his tongue trailing over my lips asking for entrance. I placed my hands on his arms and kissed him back the exact same way.

After a few seconds I broke the kiss to catch some air. 

“We…we should talk.” I said and looked at him.

“I don’t wanna talk.” He whispered against my lips before he kissed me again but I immediately broke the kiss again as much as I wanted him.

“Rob told me why you act like this.” I said on which he directly stepped back and looked at me. He suddenly looked vulnerable and about to panic like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. 

“I can’t do this.” He said running one hand through his hair before he stormed out of the room leaving me behind. I suddenly felt sorry for him, somebody must’ve deeply hurt him in the past. I fixed my hair and my skirt before I went back to the green room.

When I walked into the green room, it was almost empty. Rich was sitting at the table, a half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” I asked him as he grabbed after the bottle again. 

“Why would you care?” He asked me with cocked eyebrows before he took a huge sip from it. I let out a little sigh and sat down next to him.

“Maybe because I like you.” There was that vulnerable look again and it almost broke my heart. 

“Don’t…don’t do this.” He whispered his voice almost breaking.

“I’m not lying. I would never when it comes up to this kind of feelings.” I cupped my hands around his face so he would look at me. 

“I’ve been hurt too much, I can’t do this again.” He said placing one of his hands over mine as a single tear left his eye. I pulled his face closer to mine and softly kissed him.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” I whispered and looked at him. 

“That’s what every other girl in the past also said.” He said turning his head away from me. “How do I know you’re not going to hurt me?”

“Honestly you don’t but I can do everything to show you that I’m not like them.” I told him because I had no idea what else to say.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I can’t.” He said taking another sip of whiskey before he got up. “I need to be on stage.” And with those words he left the green room.

I let out a sigh and looked at the clock, it was 10 p.m. almost time for the first panel to start. Today was the Day where Jared and Jensen had their panels, photo ops and autographs. Rich and Rob had a Kings of Con panel and then there was a panel with Ruth expect for that there were only Photo Sessions and Autographs. I grabbed my coffee, leaned back and took a long sip before I closed my eyes.

“Did you drink that?” Suddenly somebody’s voice sounded from behind me. It was Rob.

“No, Rich did. I tried to talk to him but he panicked and ran away, then I found him here again with a half empty whiskey bottle.” I told him on which he let out a slight sigh. “I told him that I don’t want to hurt him but I feel like he won’t let anyone in.”

“This is bad.” Rob said running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll talk to him later.” He added then. 

“You’re the best. I’ll go and get some food.” I said and tightly hugged Rob before I left the Green Room. I needed Pizza or something like this right now. Maybe it would make me feel a bit better about the situation.

30 Minutes later, after getting Pizza and walking around in Seattle for a while I made my way back to the Convention Hotel.

“Hey, you’re back! Are you feeling better?” Rob asked me who just came out of the lift, a big smile on his face. 

“Yes, the Pizza really helped.” I said with a little smile as we both walked to the Green Room where Richard walked past us. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me shortly while Rob kept walking. 

“Come up in my room. In 10 Minutes. I want to eat you out.” He whispered into my ear as he leaned closer to me. My heart skipped a beat at his words and my face turned almost read within a few seconds. How could he say things like this right here?

“Rich…I…” I had no idea what to say to him right now. I couldn’t turn off an offer like this? I wanted him since we tried to talk this morning and I needed him.  
“10 Minutes.” He whispered letting it sound like a command, which turned me on even more. Letting go of my wrist he softly ran his fingers along my tights before he walked away. 

“Fuck.” I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath to calm me down again. Rob was waiting in front of the Green Room, looking slightly confused.  
“What did he want?” He asked me, raising an eyebrow. 

“He wants to talk.” I lied to Rob. I surely couldn’t tell him what Rich just said to me. 

“He wants to fuck.” Rob said then and I almost ran against the door. 

“How do you know?” 

“Y/N, he’s my best friend for years now. He’s not the one who likes to talk about feelings.”

“You’re right. Maybe I’ll try and talk to him again.” I said shortly shrugging my shoulders. 

“It’d be good for him.” Rob told me with a little smile and I could feel that he only wants the best for his friend.

“See you later.” And with those words I made my way to the lifts to meet Richard in his room.

A few minutes later I stood in front of Richards Room, my heart beating in a fast and steady rhythm against my chest. I took a short breath before I knocked against the door, waiting for Rich to open it and not a second later the door swung open and I got pulled in. 

“Finally.” Richard groaned as he pressed me against the door, his lips directly crushing down on mine, kissing me roughly. Without waiting a second longer I started unbuttoning his shirt, running my fingers down his chest. As soon as I undid the last button of his shirt he took it off just to throw it somewhere on the floor before he picked me up and walked over to the bed with me while he deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, softly pulling at them as I kissed him back the exact same way.

“You drive me fucking crazy.” He groaned against my lips as he sat me down on the floor. Grabbing the hem of my Top he pulled it off my body and threw it on the floor. 

“You do the same with me.” I whispered, kissing him again while I undid his pants and pulled them down causing them to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside before he pressed me down on his bed hooking his fingers in the waistband of my rock, directly pulling it off my legs together with my panties and throwing both of it on the pile of clothes on the floor. After he took of my both he crawled back on the bed grabbing one of my legs and started placing hot kisses from the inside of my knee up my thigh sending a wave of pleasure through my body.

“I bet you’re already wet and can’t wait for me to fuck you with my tongue.” He whispered with a dark voice, that send a shiver down my spine, against my hot skin sucking a deep red mark into it before he wandered further up to my center. 

“Oh fuck…” I moaned as he licked a broad stripe through my folds and put some pressure on my clit. 

“So wet.” He hummed against my center, slowly pushing two of his fingers inside of me, my arousal directly coating them. I moaned softly pushing my hips closer to his face, starting to move them in the rhythm of his tongue but he immediately grabbed my hips so I wouldn’t move anymore. He moved his fingers inside of me, curling them up letting his fingertips brush against my G-Spot while he flicked his tongue against my clit easing a loud moan from my lips. Running my fingers into his hair I softly pulled at them just to earn a loud groan from him. I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me and I knew I would come soon.

Each new movement of his talented tongue send me closer to the edge, my body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“I can’t wait to cum inside of you.” He groaned against my center, the vibration of his groan echoing deep inside me. Wrapping his lips around my clit he roughly started sucking on it almost making me scream. 

“Rich…I…” I moaned as my legs started shaking and my muscles clenched around his fingers. He curled his fingers up inside of me once more, his fingertips brushing against my sensitive spot as my orgasm rolled over me. 

“You taste so sweet.” He whispered, pulling his fingers out of me directly sucking them clean with closed eyes. Fuck, why was this so hot? 

I grabbed his face and pulled him up to me, pressing my lips on his kissing him passionately. With one hand he steadied himself next to me while he pulled down his boxer shorts with his other hand. Kicking them of he wrapped my legs around his hips getting in line with my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in until he filled me out with his whole size.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” I whispered against his lips as he started circling his hips in a fast but steady rhythm. 

“You like it that way.” He said leaning his forehead against mine. “You like it when I fuck you.” 

“Stop talking and fuck me.” I hissed, running my fingers into the hair at the end of his neck. He smirked at my words and immediately speeded up the pace of his thrust. Circling his hips, he pulled out and hardly thrusted back in.

After a few more minutes the room was filled with hot air and our moans. Both of our bodies were covered in a thick layer of sweat and we were both breathing hardly. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N.” Richard moaned, some of his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. The rhythm of his thrusts got a bit sloppier and I could tell that he was close, and so was I. I had my nails dug into his shoulders, probably leaving a few marks there.

“Faster.” I moaned, pulling him closer to me. Leaning his head against mine, he circled his hips, pulling out and thrusted back in, hitting the exact right spot to send me over the edge again causing me to scream out his name and scratch over his whole back. After one more thrusts he followed me, spilling all his load inside of me, riding us through our orgasms before he broke together on top of me. We were both too tired to talk right now and I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to lay here with him. 

Rich pulled out of me, rolling next to me where he directly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest, burying his face in the crock of my neck.   
“When do you need to be back on stage?” I asked him as I took his hand and interlaced our fingers with each other’s. 

“In an hour.” He whispered into the crock of my neck. 

“That’s enough time.” I whispered totally exhausted. He just hummed something that sounded like a yes before he completely fell asleep, pulling me closer to his chest. With a smile on my face I closed my eyes and I also fell asleep.


End file.
